


Christmas Karaoke

by Rhysanoodle



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Karaoke, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhysanoodle/pseuds/Rhysanoodle
Summary: Christmas present for @sncinder of her OC Soliel x Morrigan in a fluffy little karaoke fic.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Morrigan (ACoTaR)/Original Character(s), Morrigan (ACoTaR)/Soliel, Nesta Archeron/Cassian, Soligan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Christmas Karaoke

_All I want for Christmas is youuuuuuuuuuu. Yooooooouuuuuu baaaaaaaby!_ ”

Mor had been happy to take a back seat for this particular rendition, as Sol and Cassian stood, arms around each other’s backs, howling into the mics at the front of the private karaoke room.

She wasn’t sure just how much the two of them had had to drink, but she was willing to guess that they’d gotten deep into the shots before she’d even gotten off work and come here tonight.

Which was perfectly typical of her girlfriend and best friend, the fuel to each other’s fires, always the two to liven up the room, especially if there was alcohol involved.

Sol winked at Mor from the stage as the two of them finished out the song, Mor vowing to listen to Mariah sing it later tonight to get the taste of those two knuckleheads’ questionable singing voices out of her mouth.

Feyre and Rhys took the stage next, hands already beginning to explore freely as they choose a popular song which was distinctly not holiday-themed. “Boooooo!” Cassian called from his seat on the couch, as Sol took her place next to Mor, wrapping her arms around Mor’s waist.

“Y’all already took the good ones!” Feyre spat back, flashing Cassian a vulgar gesture. If it were any indication, they’d been at about two hours of Christmas music before Mor showed up. Thankfully, she hadn’t been called upon yet though, considering she was still working her way up to being drunk. And she didn’t want to steal the stage. Not yet, at least.

She noticed Elain and Azriel in the corner, very clearly hoping they’d blend in with the shadows so that Cassian wouldn’t call on them again. She’d already seen one of their awkward duets, and while they were talented enough, it was obvious to everyone how uncomfortable the two were when all eyes were on them.

By the sounds of it, Cassian was now working on Nesta once again, clearly hoping to make some ground with her. She and Amren usually came for the drinks and only the drinks. Enough scathing glares had made Mor uninterested in pushing any further in that direction, but a drunken Cassian was unabashedly persistent.

“How long do you reckon until they break?” Sol whispered in Mor’s ear, eyes on the stage as Rhys and Feyre undressed each other with their eyes.

“I give it twenty more minutes before hands start roaming,” Mor offered.

“Twenty bucks says they don’t make it ten,” Sol countered, as Cassian heard money exchanging hands and leaned in so they could hear him.

“They won’t last five.”

“You’re on,” Mor replied, fairly confident with her odds. If they weren’t quite at the point of being too handsy yet on stage, it’d probably take another drink before her cousin officially lost all semblance of the fact that they were in public. It always happened when they drank though, so everyone was used to that breaking point in the evening.

A few more drunken renditions of songs came and went before Mor felt Sol pushing her to the stage, and she pulled the mic out of Cassian’s fingers, signaling that she was going solo.

The opening background singers on the track welcomed her into “Santa Baby” as Mor slid into one of her favorite renditions—all sultry swings and airy breaths as the room fell under her charm.

This was her favorite part of these nights, captivating her audience, no matter how many drinks they’d had. She felt the shift in the atmosphere whenever she took the stage, all eyes mesmerized by her manner.

She gave Sol a sultry wink as she stepped off the stage at the end of her performance, one last little game as she went back to snuggling her girlfriend on the couch.

“You don’t have to blow us away every time you take the stage, you know,” Sol muttered lightheartedly, already pressing kisses to Mor’s neck.

“What would be the fun in these nights otherwise?” Mor quipped back, hands roving over Sol’s curves.

The night went on smashingly, Mor loving the energy of being surrounded by and goofing off with her friends. She wouldn’t trade these moments for the world.

She was beginning to yawn by the time she noticed that Azriel and Elain seemed to have slipped off quietly, which wasn’t a bad idea because when Mor announced that she was ready to go and she and Sol started donning their coats, Cassian began complaining.

“Come on! Just one more round of songs each!” he pleaded, clearly still very much inebriated and in the mood to keep partying.

Mor could see Sol shifting uncomfortably, clearly not sure who she should side with as Cassian gave her puppy dog eyes, knowing she’d be the first to crack for him.

“In case you’ve forgotten, Cass, Sol’s _my_ girlfriend. I suggest trying to work your tricks on your own girlfriend first.” She nodded to a Nesta who was also vehemently getting ready to leave, clearly grateful for the opportunity.

“Fine,” Cassian pouted, giving her his best down-turned face.

“Come on,” Mor nudged at Sol. “There’s hot chocolate waiting for us back at my place.”


End file.
